Happy Birthday SEHUNie
by Sanshaini Hikari
Summary: "Happy Birthday Sehunie" Luhan /HUNHAN/YAOI/BL/NC/for Event HunHan April Passion.


Tittle:

**_Happy Birthday " SEHUNie"_**

Cast; Luhan,sehun,

Rate; M

Genre; Romance

Warning : Newbie, YAOI/ , Typo(s).

DLL

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

* * *

Luhan mendorong troli belanjaannya dengan semangat serta menatap dengan serius smartphone yang di bawanya, membaca dengan teliti setiap nama bahan-bahan kue yang akan dibelinya. Setelah tadi cukup lama dia berpikir akan memberi hadiah yang akan dia persembahkan untuk sang pemilik hati, dia memutuskan untuk membuat chocolate cake , dan dengan bekal resep yang dia temukan dalam internet, disinilah sekarang dia berada membeli semua bahan yang dia butuhkan untuk membuat kuenya, yang akan dia berikan esok hari pada pemuda datar yang menjabat tetangga sebelah apartemennya sekaligus seorang yang hanya dengan menatapnya saja membuat jantung Luhan seakan copot saat itu juga. Bagi Luhan, Sehun itu seperti opium untuknya yang bisa membuat namja mungil itu menjadi kejanduan.

Setelah berhasil menemukan semua bahan yang dia butuhkan, luhan bergegas menuju kasir dan segara membayarnya. Ketika keluar dari supermarket tersebut senja sudah menyambutnya, dia harus sampai apartemen sebelum malam menyambut.

"Taksi" seru Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan berharap segera ada taksi yang mau mengantarnya kembali keapartemen dengan segera namun sudah 15 menit berlalu tak ada taksi yang berhenti, semuanya sudah memilik penumpang, Tak mungkin juga dia menaiki bus atau kereta disaat jam pulang kantor seperti ini, namja mungil itu tak mau berdesak-desakan terlebih banyak belanjaan yang harus dibawanya. Selang 5 menit kemudian Luhan menaiki sebuah taksi, setelah berada dalam taksi Luhan dengan segera menyebutkan alamatnya.

"Gomawo ahjussi" serunya

" cheonma aghassi" ujar ahjussi tersebut membuat Luhan menggerutu dalam hati , kenapa banyak orang yang menganggapku seorang yeoja , apa ahjussi ini tidak melihat penampilan manlyku, _Batinnya._

_._

_._

_._

Luhan memasuki apartemenya setelah memasukkan kode kunci apartmennya, melangkah menuju dapur untuk meletakkan semua ingin membersihkan dirinya sebelum menghubungi sahabatnya untuk mendatangi apartemenya dan membantunya membuat kue. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dengan berendam sejenak Luhan kemudian mengambil smartphoneya, menghubungi kyungsoo dengan segera.

" Kyungie,, Tolong aku" seru luhan

" ada apa Lu? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"Tanya kyungsoo

" aniya.. gwenchana,," kekeh Luhan

" Jadi ?, kau tau aku kira kau sedang dalam keadaan yang sulit luhan" omel Kyungsoo

" aku memang dalam keadaan sulit kyung" ujar Luhan lagi"

"kau tahukan besok sehun akan bertambah umur"Lanjut Luhan

" tentu,, Lalu?"

" astaga kyung, kau harus membantuku.."

"membantu apa jangan bertele-tele"

" Ajari aku membuat kue untuknya..kau maukan ,,, ah ani,,kau harus mau. Aku tak mungkin meminta bantuan pada sicerewet baekhyun." paksa Luhan

" Baiklah,, Tunggu aku"

"oke..".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat melihat keadaan dapur luhan yang tak bisa dikatakan dalam kondisi baik. Tepung berhampuran dimana-mana serta bau gosong memenuhi dapur apartemen tersebut.

" kau ingin membuat kue atau menghancurkan dapurmu luhan".ujarnya menyindir yang hanya di balas cengiran polos oleh pemilik nama.

" Kau tau ini adalah hasil kue terbaik yang pernah aku buat. "

" baiklah kita bereskan terlebih dahulu dapur ini, dan memulai dari awal"

" Oke Baby kyungie"

Setelah keadaan dapur sudah lebih baik , kyungsoo mulai mengajari Luhan dengan perlahan proses pembuatan kuenya.

"oke dengarkan intruksi dan lakukan dengan benar"

"pertama kamu harus menyiapka tempat sebanyak 5 cup,Oleskan mentega dan taburkan sedikit terigu di cup alumunium foil tersebut. Lalu kedua Lelehkan mentega dan coklat di wadah panci yang dibawahnya terdapat air mendidih. Kemudia tepung terigu dan coklat bubuk, kemudian di ayak,.Kocok telur dan gula kastor dengan kecepatan rendah, lalu lanjutkan dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga berwarna kuning pucat. Ditandai dengan adonan yang bila di angkat dengan sendok akan jatuh seperti pita (kental), lalu turunkan kecepatan dan campurkan tepung serta coklat bubuk yang sudah di ayak. Mixer dengan kecepatan rendah sampai rata. Dilanjutkan dengan memasukkan coklat dan mentega yang sudah dilelehkan. Mixer sampai rata. Lalu Masukkan adonan sampai 3/4 di masing-masing alumunium foil cup. Dapat menggunakan scoop untuk es krim dengan takaran masing-masing cup adalah 3 scoop. Panggang dalam oven dengan suhu 190 derajat celcius selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Set oven dengan menggunakan api atas dan bawah. Bila sudah matang, diamkan sebentar lalu keluarkan dari dalam cetakan di atas piring, dan Lalu hias sesuai keinginanmu Baby Lu.".

Setelah berkutat dengan semua bahan dan mendengar instruksi kyungsoo, Luhan berhasil menghasilkan kue yang terlihat menggiurkan , dan pasti akan disambut dengan baik oleh kekasih berwajah datarnya. Berbicara tetang kekasihnya Luhan baru menyadari sudah tiga hari ini dia tak bertemu dengannya, demi melancarkan aksi kejutannya untuk kekasihnya namja mungil beperwakan manis itu sengaja menghindari sehun, dan tengah malam nanti tepat 12 april 2015 ini dia berencana menyelinap kedalam apartemen kekasihnya.

" Luhan-ie" seru kyungsoo membuat Luhan tersentak dan meninggalkan lamunanya.

" Kalau begitu , aku akan pergi, tugasku sudah selesai bukan, kau tahu Kai sudah menungu terlalu lama di rumah" lanjut kyungsoo.

" baiklah . Gomawo kyungie sayang " ucap Luhan seraya memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat, menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya.

" sesak ..Lu"

" upss..mian hehhe" cengir Luhan

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa,, semoga usahamu sukses,.Fighting!"

.

.

.

.

.Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan sang kekasih yang terduduk dikursi dengan muka berjalan mendekati sofa tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya dsamping namjachingunya tersebut.

" ada apa hmm"

" Apa terjadi sesuatu di kantor?" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil mengelus bahu kai.

" Ini semua gara-gara makhluk datar itu"

" sehun " tebak Kyungsoo

" Yah tiga hari ini, kerjaannya di kantor hanya marah-marah tak jelas. Dan melimpahkan semua pekerjaannya padaku., Dasar Direktur menyebalkan" Gerutu Kai

" Tapi bagaimanpun , kau tetap mengikuti maunya kan? Ingat dia sahabat terbaikmu"

" karena itu aku tak bisa menolak permintaanya terlebih aku adalah wakilnya" lanjut kai menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

" Apa ini semua ada kaitannya dengan rencana Luhan? Gumam Kyungsoo yang masih dapat didengar oleh kai.

" apa maksudmu baby?" Tanya kai

" Kau tak ingat, besok ulang tahun sehun dan sudah 3 hari ini Luhan tak menemui sehun, menutup segala akses sehun untuk menemuinya, sampai dengan mengubah kode apartemennya!" jawab Kyungsoo membeberkan perlakuan luhan kepada sehun.

" Ahh jadi begitu,hanya karena tak bertemu rusa-nya dia melampiaskan semuanya di perusahaan!" Seru kai

" Tapi bgaimana bisa Luhan punya pemikiran seperti itu?setahuku dia tak pernah sanggup untuk berjauhan dengan kekasih datarnya? Ini bukan idemukan?"lanjut Kai.

" Tentu saja Bukan!. Ini semua ide dari isteri tersayang park chanyeol, kau tahu Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa bukan hanya untuk kejutan tapi ini juga menguji seberapa besar sehun bisa menahan rasa rindunya kepada Luhan dan menguji kesetiaan sehun"tegas Kyungsoo.

" Dasar Byun tak hanya cerewet dia juga sangat menyeblakan" dumel kai, yang hanya dsambut senyum lembut kyungsoo.

"oke saatnya kita kembali ke urusan kita sayang, kau mau membatuku menghilangkan stress ini bukan ?" ungkap kai menampilkan smirknya.

" tentu saja, bagaiman cara..HMPPHH!" belum sempat kyungsoo menyelsaikan perkataanya, bibir berbentuk hati miliknya sudah dilumat oleh bibir tebal nan seksi milik melepaskan ciumannya kai mengendong Kyungsoo kedalam kamar namja bermata owl tersebut dan yang terdengar selanjutnya hanya desahan nikmat dari kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu apartemen mewahnya dengan tampan datar, namun jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, terlihat dengan jelas gurat kelelahan diwajah tampan tersebut.

Lelaki yang memiliki status sebagai kekasih dari namja mungil bernama Luhan tersebut memasuki kamarnya, berjalan dengan langkah tak bersemangat, membuka kemeja kerja-nya menampilkan badan atasnya yang terlihat beberapa kotak disana, walau tak terlalu berotot namun terlihat seksi. Sehun memasukkan dirinya ke dalam bathup berendam sejenak mugkin dapat menenangkan pikirannya.

Benaknya masih bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat namja mungilnya menghidar darinya, dan ini sudah memasuki hari ketiga, sungguh yang dia tahu luhan tak pernah bisa berada jauh darinya begitupun dirinya. Dia sangat merindukan Luhan, ingin mendekap Luhan, tak akan membiarkan luhan jauh darinya meski seincipun. Tiga hari ini dia sudah berpikir keras, apa salahnya , kenapa Luhan menjauhinya, dan yang tak dapat dia terima, kenapa luhan sampai mengubahn password apartemenya, padahal dia sudah berencana akan mengajak kekasinhya itu untuk makan malam romantic malam ini, yah sehun ingat besok adalah tanggal dimna umurnya akan itu dia berniat mengajak makan malam bersama dan mungkin melewati malam yang panas setelah makan malam bertekad besok dia akan mendatangi Luhan dan menuntut semua kejelasan darinya.

Setelah mandi, sehun merebahkan dirinya kekasur berukuran king size tersebut, berusaha memejamkan matanya, dan berharap saat dia bangun, Luhanlah orang pertama yang dilihatnya, seperti hari-hari kejadian Luhan menghidarinya tiga hari lalu.

" Jaljayo Luhanie" ujarnya pada keheningan. Sebelum terlelap.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.00 kurang 15 menit, Luhan sudah bersiap-siap dengan kue ditangannya menyelinap masuk kedalam apartemen milik sehun.

Sebelum memasuki kamar sehun dan membangunkan kekasihnya, Luhan terlebih dahulu menyalakan Lilin berangka 22( Umur Korea Sehun) diatas kue tersebut, yah meski baru berumur 22 tahun sehun sudah menjabat sebagai direktur diperusahaan warisan dari ayahnya tersebut, meski bukan dia yang membangun perusahaan tersebut terbukti sehun dapat menjalankan perusahaan dengan baik, bukan hanya bermodalkan bahwa dia adalah anak dari CEO perusahaan tersebut namun selama setahun bekerja sehun dapat membuktikan bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik dan dapat banyak menyuarakan ide-ide brilian yang sangat membantu laju kemajuan perusahan tersebut.

Setelah semua persiapan siap dan menyalkan Lilin Luhan dengan pelan membuka pintu kamar sehun, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak menganggu tidur kekasihnya walau nantinya dia aka membangnkan juga. Luhan berlutut disamping ranjang sehun, meletakkan kue yang dibawahnya kemudian mengusap wajah rupawa kekasihnya seraya mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga sehun.

"Saengil Chukhahae Uri Sehunie" ungkap Luhan. Setelah mengucapkannya Luhan kemudian beralih menguguncang tubuh sehun, berusaha membangunkannya.

" Sehun-ie ireona!" serunya

"ughh,,Baby Lu" ujar sehun setengah sadar  
" Nde ini aku,,, Saengil cukhahae sehunie" ujar luhan seraya menyodorkan kue yang telah dubuatnya kepada sehun yang kini telah duduk, bersandar pada headbord ranjangnya.

" Cepat tiup sehunie" rajuk Luhan membuat sehun sadar dari rasa terkejutnya menemukan luhan , yang sangat dirindukannya kini berada di depannya.

" ah arasseo" ucap sehun kemudian meniup lilin diatas kue tersebut.

" Sehunie bogoshipo, geurigo mianhae" ujar Luhan meletakkan kuenya kembali dan memeluk kekasihnya.

"baiklah maafkan aku,ne?"

"emm"

"sehuniee~" "em!" gumam sehun

"sayang~" "kau tahukan aku marah padamu!"

" Tapi Sehuniee,, ini semua kejutan untukmu, kau tahu aku sampai menghancurkan dapurku demi membuat kue untukmu! Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengindarimu, " tutur Luhan

" tak sampai mendiamkanku dan mengganti password aparemenmu "

" kau tahu akibat Ulahmu ini aku selalu uring-uringan dan tak berkonsentrasi dalam bekerja"lanjut sehun.

" Mianhae,, sehun-ah sungguh!"

"baiklah Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa marah terlalu lama padamu ehehehehe kemari sayang,aku merindukanmu"

Luhan mempoutlkan bibirnya dan mendekap kearah sehun lagi, dengan piama tidur merah bergambar rusa chibi yang nampak kedodoran ditubuh lucu itu.

"ah! Aku merindukanmu sayang~"

Sehun merengkuh Luhan dan mengajaknya beguiling guling diatas ranjang sambil sesekali mengecup apapun diwajah,leher,dan bahu kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Hunnie~~"

"mwo?" Sehun mulai menarik piama Luhan turun saat telah berhasil melepas 3 dari 6 kancing piama itu.

Mulai mencium dan mengigit-giti leher dan bahu mulus kekasihnya.

"akkhh hunie!"

"hm?" Sehun hanya bergumam dan mulai melepas piama Luhan dan segera menciumi dada montok kekasih mungilnya.

"Sehun-ie, Hentikan Dulu atau aku tak akan menjauhimu lagi" mendengar ucapan Luhan sehun langsung menghentikan aksinya dan kembali terduduk.

" kau harus memakan kue khusus ini sehun"

"" baiklah dengan senang hati baby Lu~~~"

Sehun memakan dengan lahap, kue buatan Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum dengan manisnya usaha tak sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

Malam Semaki larut. Bulan sudah lama menapakkan cahayanya bersama bintang. Dikala semua mata seharusnya mimpi untuk mempersiapkan tenaga untuk bekerja esok. Namun itu tidak terjadi pada kedua insan ini, setelah menikmati kue buatan Luhan,sekarang sehun sudah mengukung Luhan,Mereka seakan menikmati kegiatan malam mereka.

Sehun yang menikmati tubuh kenyal Luhan, dan Luhan pun menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun. Menghangatkan malam mereka yang dingin. Tangan Sehun dengan lincah membelai punggung Luhan , melumat bibir ranum yang selalu menggodanya. Sebelah tangan Sehun juga sudah menyusup ke dalam Piama namja mungil itu. membelai pahanya dan menggelitik Junior Luhan yang ternyata tak memakai dalaman. Membuat Luhan mengerang nikmat karenanya.

"Kamu sungguh cantik,Baby Lu" UcapSehun saat menciumi leher Luhan." Namun kamu akan lebih cantik tanpa menggunakan apapun." Lanjut Sehun yang langsung merobek Piama yang di kenakan Luhan. Tangannya dengan sangat terampil meremas dada dan memilin puting Luhanyang sudah tak terlindungi apapun.

"Sehun-ah... ahhh... please... ber...henti... menggoda...sshhh..." Luhan tak bisa meneruskan perkataannya saat merasakan jemari Sehun menggoda lubangnya.

Mengocoknya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Sedangkan bibirnya sudah melumat rakus dadanya. Menjilat dan menggigit penuh nafsu. Membuat Luhan menggelinjat dalam pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun tak bisa menahan lagi. Ia merebahkan Luhan yang sepenuhnya telanjang bulat, piama yang tadi di kenakkannya pun sudah ia lempar ntah kemana. Dengan terburu-buru Sehun menghempaskan pakaiannya dan kembali mendekati Luhan. Kembali di lumatnya bibir merah Luhan yang selalu menggodanya.

" ... ahhh..." Erang Luhan. Sehun tersenyum puas melihat Luhan yang mendesah . Dengan cepat ia memasukkan miliknya kedalam milik Luhan. Menyentaknya dengan kuat.

Membuat Luhan mengerang kencang. Bibir Sehun melumat kasar bibir Luhan. Tangannya pun melintir putingnya.

"Ahhh... Hun... shh.. aahh..." Erang Luhan, ia meremas seprai dan menikmati permainan Sehun. Sesekali ia terhentak-hentak karena permainan Sehun." lebihh... ce..pat..hhh.. aahhh...ahh... ngghh.. Sehunieh..."Erang Luhan kencang saat merasakan orgasmenya. Sehunpun mempercepat gerakkannya. Melumat bibir Luhan dengan penuh nafsu dan menekan miliknya lebih dalam hingga semburannya keluar di dalam tubuh Luhan. Ia kembali mencium Luhan, seakan belum puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, baginya ini adalah hukuman untuk luhan yang telah mengabaikannya selama tiga hari sekaligus hadiah Ulang tahunnya dia kemudia mengangkat Luhan menuju kamar mandi.

" Nikmati Hukumanmu,, Baby Lu " ujarnya memasukkan Luhan kedalam Bathup.

Luhan pun terlihat pasrah dan menikmati permainan Sehun. Ia tidak pernah melepaskan miliknya setiap usai permainan mereka. Sehu selalu menggoda dadanya. Menggigitnya, menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan Sehun berlanjut di pangkal pahannya. Menggoda daerah sensitifnya yang semakin menegang karena sentuhannya.

"Ohhh.. ! " Erang Luhan yang merasakan daerah sensitifnya di lahap Sehun Lidah terampil pria itu bermain di mencengkram rambut Sehun dan menahannya di selangkangannya. Membiarkan kenikmatan dan siksaan itu berjalan bersama. Kepalanya sudah menengadah keatas. Menikmati setiap kegilaann Sehunn. Pinggulnya pun melengkung semakin gila karenanya. Luhan tak lagi rebah di bathtub kesayangannya. Ia berlutut dengan Sehun yang masih melumat Juniornya. Tangan pria itu juga menahan pahannya agar terbuka lebar. Membuat ruang bebas untuknya menikmati keindahan Luhan

" Sehun! Ashhh... ahhh... sangat..hhh.. aahhh.. luar..biasa...ssshhh..." Luhan mencengkram menggelitiknya dan membuatnya membuka pahanya. Seakan tak sabar menanti milik Sehun yang besar dan panjang itu masuk kedalamnya. Memberikannya kehangatan dan kenikmatan.

Tanpa ragu Sehun memasukkan Kembali miliknya. Luhan pun melenguh keras, pinggulnya menekuk menikmati milik Sehun yang terdorong kedalam dirinya. Memijatnya dengan pun menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Membuat Luhan mengerang protes dalam lumatannya. Meminta lebih darisebuah kelembutan. Namun sepertinya Sehun tak menghiraukan protesannya. Dalam lumatan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan, ia tak menghiraukan segalanya dan membiarkan ritme gerakkannya dan terus menggoda Luhan.

"Ougghh! Sshiit..! aahhh..." Erang Luhan yang seakan tersiksa dengan kelembutan Sehun.

"Ahhh... ahhh.. hun-ah... please... aahhh..." Erang Luhan. Dan tanpa dapat dihalangi lagi, orgasme itu datang. Luhan mengejang, tangannya meremas punggung Sehun erat, dan punggungnya melengkung tinggi. Sehun meremas pantat Luhan dan menekannya, agar miliknya berada didalam diri kekasihnya. Dan tanpa ragu ia menuangkan seluruh spermanya kedalam tubuh Luhan sekali lagi. Sehun kembali mengangkat Luhan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Dan menidurkannya diatas kasur berukurang king size miliknya.

Dia memperhatikan Luhan yang ternyata sudah tertidur, kemudian merebahkan dirinya disamping Luhan dan mengecup kening namja mungilnya.

" Terimakasih telah hadir dalam hidupku, aku mencintaimu, Luhanie"

" Ini adalah Kado terindah. Jaljha"

END

Mind to Review?


End file.
